starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Genesis
Genesis - Chapter 1 In the beginning, before the birth of the eternity of time, before the emptiness that was the void was filled, there was nothing. And before there was nothing, there was the Origin. Shapeless and empty but for the essence of all things, it dwelt been the heavens in observance of its own existence against the mirror of the Hollow Deep. Within this Hollow Deep the Origin bore itself, divided and renewed, taking for itself threefold faces which filled the void and all empty spaces with the radiant howls of creation, setting forth the blazing Storm which grew to consume all that was not. Purpose filled the untouched places as fire rose to light the darkness, water flowed to fill the deep and earth gathered to shape the shapeless. When all was done, creation stood, abound in places beyond count and The Three stood in joyous recognition. The First, eldest of The Three, set the heavens to bloom as she herself did. Collecting the fires of creation and giving them purpose and form while the elements gathered, forming the Heavenly Spheres and the seeds of life. The Second, middling of The Three, set the heavens to bleed as he himself did. Harnessing the energies of The Storm and giving them cause and nature while the infinite roiled and changed, granting all things the right of change. The Third, youngest of The Three, set the heavens to wither as he himself did. Draining the essence of all that came before and giving them peace and unity while that which was empty filled, only to empty once more, giving rise to the cycle. And so The Three stood atop the tower of their divinity and beheld that which they had wrought, and saw the beginning of eternity as it stretched out across the infinite, filling that which was once hollow, and as the first day passed, they saw that it was good. And so The First looked upon the face of her creations, from the spheres which burned and quaked to the radiant clouds which pulsed with light and said unto them; "Through me you have risen, and from me you shall learn. Let all that i have created, create in my name". And as she spoke all things stood to learn. "Let the empty places be filled by those first to rise and pierce the darkened silence of the Void" - And so the stars of the heavens began to grow in number and spread across the face of the Void, spilling their light across all that was and would be. "Let the soils calm and the waters recede that their bounties may be found and seeds may sow" - And so the fires of the lands grew silent and the waters of the seas withdrew, gathering to each other their like kind. "Let the seeds so sown, grow and become born that the waters may teem with life" - And so rose the great creatures of the sea, in every station, that none should be found wanting. "Let the land give life to that which it should bare" - And so rose the mighty plants and wondrous beasts of the land, wild and untamed but all according to their nature to reap the bounties of the soil. "Let the skies above hold those unbound by the burden of the land or sea and let them search the heavens" - And so the air filled with creatures both greater and lesser and across all places the sounds of life could be heard, abundant and new. When The First had finished speaking, she looked upon all that which she had taught and saw that it was good, for across the infinite did spread the light of life and creation. And so The Second looked upon the filling of the infinite, as the spreading of light and life spilled into and across all places and said unto all things; "From my sister you have risen, and to my brother you shall fall, so through me shall you be lead". And as he spoke all things gathered to obey. "Let those who come first, be first amongst their kind and know my purpose" - And so did they come from across the infinite, as to and from the pools of truth were drawn and did arise that Primordial purpose. "Let those who would come be found, and in binding to, be unbound through me" - And so did the heavens shudder and from the burning hearts of the spheres rose the great beings of the Void as mind formed body and flesh found root "Let those who are without, be given, within, that though formless they remain, they may be" - And so did arise from the barren soils and empty clouds those mighty things that dwelt sought purchase "Let those who dwell beneath the heavens, reach forth, and become, that they may know" - And so did those who live, seek and were sought, rising beyond their station and nature to become. "Let those who have come, now stand, and ever more be, that in being none shall end" - And so did those who had chosen, come forth and across infinite, spread in defiance of that which ends. When The Second had finished speaking, he looked upon all that which he had commanded and saw that it was good, for throughout the Void stood the fires of existence and defiance. And so The Third looked upon the flourishing of all within the infinite, as light and life overflowed across all places in unrestrained bounty and said unto creation, "Love she who has given you life, praise he who has given you hope, but fear I who bring you truth". And as he spoke all things cowered in submission. "Let the empty places return once more, as that which has risen must fall" - And so the lights of the heavens grew dark and few, as the Void grew empty once more, each sphere submitting in turn. "Let the soils rage and the waters flow, that all must perish within, and in death give death to follow" - And so the lands burst forth once more, and the waters roiled with hate, stripping away all they once held dear. "Let the harvest be reaped, and in reaping let all things know that as all was born, it shall die" - And so fell away all life and the living, silence given form as from the growing emptiness rose the servants. "Let the lands give at last, all which should be given, and let all lives be lived, that in ending they may be made, anew" - And so fell all but the greatest of beings, all that once held true made false as light became dark and life became death. "Let the infinite be bound once more, as all were before, and within their Origin, be made anew by her" - And so all things grew silent and empty, the face of the Hollow Deep returning once more but for the motions of the three. When The Third had finished speaking, he looked upon the Hollow Deep and across the endless Void, and saw that it was good, for from grim silence once more did flow the bloom of his sister Thus the heavens were formed, and the worlds beneath them, completed in all their vast array. Together The Three rested as atop the tower they beheld all things and in due summary found all they beheld to be good. Blessing these things which they had known and made and done as holy, and all was good as creation was at last done, and through it, Origin finally revealed. Genesis - Chapter 2 This is the account of the heavens unbound and that which came to be by the graces of those on high, that from The Tower did grant the Hollow Deep a voice to be heard. The heavens shone with lights uncounted as across the fathomless void, fields so sown did bloom with beauty and life, each and all, taken as they were, from the breast of their mistress. The stars sung their radiant chorus and the worlds in kind drank of their offerings, coming to rest that they may dance endlessly around their hosts. It was a time of great beginnings as naught before had been and naught after would be again as it was. To this ripened field was drawn, and did come, he who with the breath of life, filled the nostrils of the heavenly bodies and within them did rouse the spirits of change, that in infancy so formed, did grow and become, so that among them he came to wander. In his wandering he did find that which he sought, as hidden behind a veil of shadows came to rest one so born, a child which burned in liquid fire, its radiance that of twilight as change came upon it in torturous embrace. He spoke unto it and said "Fear not child, for I have heard you and have come, within you beats my heart and so unto you I shall bestow my gifts that you may remain beyond all things" and so now done speaking he took it upon his hand and with a great breath, began his work. From the soils of the lands he did draw the elemental forces, that in so bestowing, soothed its shifting soil. From the stars of the heavens he did draw the fires of creation , that in so bestowing, tamed its burning light. From the Void itself did he draw the essence of the Aether, that in so bestowing, calmed its tormented mind. And finally from his own breast did he draw the blood of the divine and with but a drop did bestow finally and forever the mark of his parentage that none may question or challenge. Now complete in his work, he did look upon the face of his creation, and with pride did smile for from a single essence, so found and formed, born of creation so sterile, arose many as from but a thought, found within this heart of hearts now made so ancient in its peace, came at first one form, then the many. So to them he said; "As we who came before, were, and never again shall be, unto you i say, shall never again be, as you were. Bound together and in so, unbound, know yourself as many as you are all one, my Children." So was it said, to the first among firsts, and so unto all who came to be, as the child was no more for in its place did come to rest those Primordial things which ever more have come, and would come to dwell within the garden of the infinite. Genesis - Chapter 3 In time, as it came to be, did come the Third, the withered and wizened who in passing would reap the garden of the infinite, taking all which was owed him to be returned in equal measure, until coming upon them, those that dwelt defiant, he paused. Looking upon them, he beheld the seething pool which was as water, each drop a thought, and each thought a life which defied his touch for dwelling within all was the divine embrace. Unto them he said; "Who has done this thing which should not be done?" "You, who is not he, but is at once, our father, our brother, for by his blood were we made, and with his blood you do live" With disgust the Withered knew and had known, for in himself, he did see his brother reflected, and saw that he was denied that which was his birthright, for life now lived which could not lie, in deaths dying to reign eternal free. So he spoke; "Know you now children, your fathers sin to bare, be and by my blood, ever more to hunger for though free of me and mine, shall you be slave to you and yours. From one you did rise and to one you shall fall until none remain but he who bore you, so i curse you." When he was done speaking he departed, and in doing so, had undone those he left behind, for in his absence, now consumed were they with great and ravenous hunger, and so compelled, fell upon each other in turn. Like a great sea locked in storm did the waters of their being churn and roil, each wave devouring the other as greater and greater each became until no peace could be found within, and so sought, they fled without. The greatest of their kind did flee first, across and to the distant borders of which there was no name and of which no memory could survive, and in silent exile found shelter within the dark places of the Void. feeding upon the cold winds which filled the infinite and in so doing, learning the words of the deep. To them would be given the name The Primordial Ones for they were the first and oldest, those things both horrific and divine, who without form, did form and found, the gathered secrets of all things, and in keeping were kept in silent slumber, lost in madness and thought that there hunger might be tamed and their baleful light preserved against the coming days. The middling of their kind did flee second, into and among the great clouds which ebbed and flowed upon the tireless pulse, and in outspoken exile found shelter among the radiant beacons of the heavens, feeding upon the shining light which filled the skies and in so doing, harnessing the fires of creation. To them would be given the name The Primeval Ones for they were the greatest of lords who dwelt among the first age, those things both ravenous and magnificent who in songs unsung, did dance and play with artful majesty, sculpting in waking delusions great kingdoms of light and dust within which to feed and frolic. And the lowest of their kind did flee last, falling upon the lands as a great pestilence born of wild hunger and in violent exile, found shelter across the flourishing plains, so fresh and fertile, feeding upon all which held the spark of creation, and in so doing, tainting all which had an , still so fresh and fertile with the waters of life and in violent exile found shelter across the flourishing plains, feeding upon the life below and in so doing, brought the storm of change which now unleashed, would not be stopped . To them would be given the name The Burning Ones, for they bore the greatest emptiness of any who had come, and would ever rise again, those things both great and terrible who from the heavens did fall upon the fields, and given shape, did reap with unrestrained hunger until all lands bore but ash in the wake of their coming. Genesis - Chapter 4